1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bit socket bracket assembly, and more particularly to a bit socket bracket assembly allowing bit sockets to be rotated.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bit socket bracket assembly has a frame and multiple bit socket mounts connected with the frame. Each bit socket mount has a connecting section and a positioning section connected integrally with the connecting section. The positioning section of each bit socket mount has a rectangular cross section. Nevertheless, the positioning sections cannot allow bit sockets to be rotated. Consequently, a number or a sign on each bit socket cannot be rotated to face a user and this is not practical and convenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a bit socket bracket assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.